Forum:Utilisation de Wikipédia
Introduction Wikipédia est une ressource vaste. Des centaines d'auteurs habiles et intelligents. Nous sommes permis d'utiliser de leur travail. En utilisez! Copying to this wiki I have copied hundreds of templates and categories from the English Wikipedia to Wikia sites, over the last four years. So have other Wikians. Today I copied many such pages from Wikipédia to this site and may do more later. Many of them have red links. Do not worry!! #If you think a page with that name could not be useful here, put "wikipedia:fr:" in front of the link so that it points to Wikipédia. #If you think a red link could lead to a useful page here, right-click it (to start the page in a new window or tab) then find the Wikipédia version and copy it, using Template:Wikipediafr at the bottom. You should either comment-out () or exclude the interwiki links. Some cautions when copying: #Do not change any link (except for an image) unless you have a really good reason to. #Wikipédia links starting with "Projet:" or "Discussion Projet:" may keep that unchanged for this wiki, although they are in namespaces that we do not have. #Wikipédia links starting with "Wikipédia:" or "Discussion Wikipédia:" must have the "Wikipédia" changed to "Projet" for this wiki (ns=4, 5). #Wikipédia links with "Wikipédia" anywhere except the start should have it changed to "Wikia". #Wikipédia links starting with "meta:" must have the "meta" changed to "m" for any Wikia. Some other short links to WikiMedia sites may not work here either. (I think "Wikt" is one. I see it and some others below our edit boxes.) "Aide" and "fr.starter" sites Treat them the same. You may find that a page you want to translate from the English has a French version on Wikipédia or even on here. Maintenant Questions, SVP. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 20 décembre 2008 à 06:17 (UTC) :Je pense que beaucoup de chose (modèles, aide...) conçues pour wikipédia ne sont adaptées qu'à wikipédia et qu'il faut faire plus qu'éditer les liens rouges pour le transposer sur wikia. Mais il est vrai que wikipédia-fr reste une très bonne source pour des pages intéressantes nous concernant. --Cywil 22 décembre 2008 à 15:56 (UTC) :Pourrait-on répertorier toutes les pages copiées de wikipédia et pas encore "transcrites" pour wikia dans une catégorie qui aurait le même but que la Catégorie:A faire ou Catégorie:A traduire? :Should we list all pages copie from wikipedia and not yet modified to correspond to wikia in a category which should have the same aim as category Catégorie:A faire or Catégorie:A traduire? :--Cywil 4 janvier 2009 à 21:47 (UTC) ::Oui - si l'on voit qu'une page n'est pas suffisament adaptée : Catégorie:A faire. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 5 janvier 2009 à 00:26 (UTC) :Les pages issues de Wikipédia sont marquées avec le modèle Modèle:Wikipediafr. J'ai ajouté la catégorie Catégorie:Wikipédia, dans le modèle. --Ericaef 6 janvier 2009 à 12:47 (UTC) ::D'accord parfait, ça permettra de repérer les pages où les liens sont à adapter. Mais alors, quand ceci est fait, il faudra enlever le modèle wikipédia? --Cywil 6 janvier 2009 à 12:50 (UTC)